Goodbye
by DJdreaming
Summary: This was going to be just a one time, one-shot but now it's going to be a bunch of one-shots. They are not related unless otherwise specified. Pairings will be listed in the chapter title.


Fred laughed loudly as his brother regaled his recent flub at work. Who knew Ron being an Auror would be so entertaining. George and Fred, were having a small get together at their apartment. Harry and Ginny were there along with Ron, Angelina, Katie, Lee, and Neville. They were just relaxing having a few drinks and trading stories.

Hermione was usually working on evenings like tonight, so it wasn't that she had been specifically snubbed of an invite, just that everyone knew she was working.

A knock hit the door and Fred glanced around the room, not expecting anyone. So he was especially when he opened the door and found Hermione. "Hermione." He said softly, about to greet her when she put her hand up.

"I need to talk to you." Her voice wavered a litlte bit and Fred took the time to take in her appearance slightly concerned.

"Freddie, who is it? Come back!" Angelina called. Fred just simply closed the door behind him and moved to stand in front of Hermione.

"Oh...you have people over. I should let you get back. We can talk some other time." Hermione was almost thankful for the interruption, she was losing her gumption.

Fred stared at her. Something was wrong. "Hermione, whatever you have to say, I'm sure it's more important than some chatting with friends."

"Oi, Harry" was heard from in the room and Hermione felt her heart tear a little at the snub of her friends being there, the clear lack of invite helping her resolve.

"If you're sure." He nodded at her. Neither of them noticed the door opening quietly and George stepping out. He was about to make his presence known when Hermione spoke and stopped. "I think we should break up."

Fred's jaw felt unhinged as it dropped open and there was a rushing in his ears. "What?" George, thought it best to keep his presence unknown, mainly because he had no idea the two were even dating and felt like he need more information.

"Merlin, that was hard to say aloud. I've practiced but seeing your face and saying it is totally different."

Fred wasn't sure he understood what was happening. He was lost. "Why?"

Hermione let out a deep sigh. "Fred, I don't know why we've continued this long. Almost a full year we've been together, or sort of together? I mean would you consider it fully together when your other half doesn't even know about it?" Fred was shaking his head, trying to understand what she was saying.

"Fred, I've really enjoyed our time together and I find myself reluctant to even do this but I, I can't continue to feel this way. I'm in love with you Fred. I told you that I was in love with you a few months ago and you never responded and since then I've been really evaluating what we're doing."

George's eyes were wide, almost a year they were together?

"You're gorgeous Fred, and successful, and funny, and brilliant, really your products are ingenious, and so I understand why you've wanted to keep it quiet for so long. I mean look at you and then look at me."

"Hermione," She shook her head.

"No let me get this out. I need to say it. Fred, I understand why you wouldn't want to place yourself publically with Hermione Granger, infamous swot and walking encyclopedia, really I do. But I can't do this anymore. There are men, not many perhaps, but there are a few that would be proud to have me on their arm. Maybe I'm not the prettiest, but I'm smart, and I have many good attributes."

Fred was lost. What was she saying? Did she think he was ashamed of her?

She took another breath. "Fred, I would hope that you agree that I deserve someone that wants me as much as I want them. I never tried to make a big deal about the fact that your own family doesn't know we're together, I never wanted to step on your toes and when you first suggest it I was one hundred percent for not telling them. Merlin knows your Mother would have had the wedding planned in the first week and Ron wouldn't have been happy. I thought though, that you would bring it up after a few weeks? Maybe a couple months at most."

George was astonished. He knew his twin had a crush on Granger for years, and he assumed that if Fred had gotten a chance with her would shout it off the rooftops, not hidden it away like a dirty secret.

"There are a few men that have asked me out since we got together. Not many mind you, but a few and it would be so nice to say actually I'm unavailable. Or going to ministry events with a date. To have someone who actually wants to dance with me. So I guess what I'm saying is that we should move on. Or rather, I should move on because I'm sure this was a passing fancy until you found someone better or admitted feelings for Angelina, who has been after you since Hogwarts."

Fred couldn't speak, he felt like he was being strangled. He wasn't ashamed of her. Not even a little bit. Not pretty? He thought and told her regularly that he thought she was the most beautiful witch he had ever seen, he knew plenty of wizards who agreed.

She grabbed his hand, "I do hope that there will be no awkwardness when it comes to spending time with your family, I know that I've only given a few days to process and act normal when Sunday dinner comes around. I just find myself unwilling to give you and your family, however challenging that may be."

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips, pulling away before he had a chance to react. "Goodbye, Freddie." She was gone with a pop almost like she had never been there.

"Bloody hell, what just happened." Was the only thing Fred was capable of saying.

"Well brother dearest, it seems you've been rightfully dumped for being ashamed of dating Hermione Granger. Which bloody hell brother, I didn't think one could be ashamed of Hermione Granger."

Fred whipped around to look at George, who he hadn't even realized was there. "ASHAMED? YOU THINK I COULD BE ASHAMED OF HER?" George took a slight step back, his brother looked feril.

The look faded as Fred slid down the wall, holding his head between his knees. "I have a ring. I was going to ask her to marry me. I honestly forgot that I was the one who brought up the whole not telling anyone and so I was waiting for her to bring it up."

"I tell her she's beautiful every chance I get, why does she feel so...so…"

"Unworthy?" George supplied, starting to understand how his twin was feeling. Fred was in love with her, not just in love with her, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. "So, how are you going to get her back?"

Fred looked up at George, he wasn't sure, but he was bloody well going to get her back.

 **Three days later, the Burrow.**

They were just finishing dinner when Fred called out for everyone's attention. He got it, all eyes were on him, except the ones he most wanted to see.

He forged on. "I need to say something."

"Well dear, get on with it." Molly nodded at him. She had been more indulgent of them since the war, since the wall almost killed him, since she realized that if she lost Fred, her other son would never be the same again and she would be losing two sons. She couldn't bare the thought of not having the jokesters in her life.

Fred cleared his throat, he had not figured out how to say this clearly so, he hoped they would bare with him. "I have been seeing someone for a few months now. She's bloody brilliant and beautiful and I've been in love with her for years, not that she or anyone else would know that."

Hermione felt her heart sink, of course he was but how could he do this to her. Maybe he didn't feel the same way about her as she felt about him, but this was just cruel. Parading his love of someone else in front of her.

"That's wonderful Freddie, who is she?" Molly encouraged.

"Well, that's the problem then isn't it, I'm in love with her and she broke up with me because I'm a bloody idiot. I told her early on in our relationship that I wanted to keep it quiet because I didn't want to get everyone excited over what could turn out to be nothing." He was staring at her while she stared down at her food.

Ginny was looking back and forth between them, clearly putting two and two together. Everyone else seemed to be catching on quickly, except of course Ron.

"Why are you telling us then?" Ron asked. Molly had meanwhile covered her mouth with tears in her eyes. She was happy her son was in love but upset that it could be over before they even knew about it.

"Because ickle Ronniekins, I need to make up for my stupidity. She needs to know that not only do I love her but I was never ashamed of her and that I think she's really the most beautiful witch I have ever seen."

"I still don't understand, why you're interrupting dinner and telling us and not telling her." There were groans around the room, as everyone had caught on except Ron of course.

"Anyway, I need her to know that I've bought a ring. That I want to marry her. That I asked her mentor for her hand because her father isn't around."

Hermione finally was looking up at him, tears in her eyes. Molly and Ginny, had tears in their eyes as well, they thought Hermione had been a little down this afternoon and it seemed they found out why. He made his way to kneeling in front of her.

"Now, Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honor of shouting from the rooftops that I'm the luckiest man alive because the brightest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw has agreed to marry me?"

Hermione couldn't speak, so she just nodded and cried as she threw herself in his arms.

"BLOODY HELL, you were talking about 'Mione?" Ron was aghast. Everyone ignored him, congratulating the new couple.

Hermione was giggling into his shoulder at Ron's idiocy. Fred looked down at her, wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at her sternly. "If you ever say any of that dumb shite about not being beautiful or good enough or whatever, I'll have to take extreme action."

She nodded at him, biting her lip. "I love you, Fred Weasley."

"You have no idea Hermione Granger, I will spend the rest of my life proving to you, just how much I love you and how beautiful you are."

FINITE.


End file.
